


Umbra

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CPS, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Development, Child Protection Services, Churches, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gay Male Character, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intoxication, LGBT Themes, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Medicine, Minor Relationships, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Paranormal Investigators, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Social Workers, Therapy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Unstablity, Youtuber - Freeform, past toxic relationships, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: Social worker Illumi Zoldyck and paranormal investigator Hisoka Morrow meet and bond over the case of Retz and her older brother.
Relationships: Cookie/Biscuit Krueger, Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku, Minor Kurapika/Illumi Zoldyck, Past Palm Siberia/Illumi Zoldyck, Retz/Alluka Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> Hisoka isn’t mentioned into this chapter. 
> 
> TW: Descriptions of abuse, minor mentions of a panic attack, swearing. 
> 
> This is a pilot chapter to see how this ends up working out. Leave comments and kudo’s please <3

First person POV — Illumi Z.

Workin for CPS was conflicting. Because, well, it’s fucking CPS. I hate children, so you might be thinking ‘well why are you even working there?’ Well it’s a long story that i don’t think you deserve to hear at this current mome—

apologies, one of my co-workers walked in. We are not here to blabber tho, i am telling this particular story because, holy shit, it was definitely a rollercoaster. Let’s start this off at the end of last year, mid-December, i believe.

***

Closed third person POV — Illumi Z. 

_Italics_ will be used on thoughts, emphasis, or the opposite ends of phone calls.

** 5:25 am **

The phone in his apartment had been ringing for the past 5 minutes. After a couple seconds it’d stopped, then started back up again between 3 minute intervals. He had hoped to cancel the noise out— something he was usually quite good at— but that didn’t seem to be working. 

With a soft groan he ripped the blankets away from his body and stumbled off the couch. His hair was combed back by a pale hand. Dark, tired, eyes searched around the living room looking for the mobile device. _Ah, there it is._

Snatching that up to stop the god forbidden ringing, he smashed the ‘answer’ button. “Hello?” He snapped into the receiver. 

_ “Illumi, ive been calling for 10 damn minutes!”  _

“Believe me i’m aware.” 

_ “And you didn’t answer? What if my house was burning down?”  _

“Kura, you and I both know i wouldn’t be your first call if you were ever in such dire conditions.” 

_ “...”  _

“So what’s the real reason your calling me at five-am?” 

“ _Well theres this kid down here at the station, wont talk at all. Not even Leorio could get her to speak.”_

“...And what do you want me to do about that?” 

“ _I want you to come down here and try and get her to say something. Theres to many unanswered things here to actual submit a case file.”_

“Ok, damn it. I’ll come.” 

_ “Thank you, ‘Mi. We won’t keep you long because i know your siblings are gonna be up soon.”  _

“K, thanks, see you in like...” 

“ _You better be here in 10 minutes max.”_

“Chill out, i just woke up. But fine, ok? I’ll see you in 10 minutes.” 

Kurapika ended the phone call. With a sigh, illumi fell backwards onto the couch again.

***

**5:31 am**

After he scribbled a note to Killua on where he’d be, he threw on a rain coat and joggers and was off to the station. 

The said place was 6 minutes away from his apartment, 4 if he ran. So he did. Kurapika would’ve skinned him alive if he didn’t. 

Puddles splashed under his feet as he zipped through the sidewalk, and the drops nearly clouded his vision. The sun had barely risen, lowly peaking out between buildings. He was thankful he left money so his siblings could catch a ride to school and wouldn’t have to leave them to walk in the rain.

Upon rounding towards the station, Illumi pulled his hood backwards. He ventured through the steel doors. The bright fluorescent lights reminded him of hospitals, so he didn’t like staying to long there. 

He hated hospitals. 

“Illumi!” A voice shrieked to his right. Glancing towards it, he saw Kurapika barreling straight at him. “ILLUMI!” 

“Ah- Kurapika, calm down-“

“HURRY UP ITS BEEN WAY MORE THEN 10 MINUTES” 

“Stop yelling, Kura’.”

“Ugh- just— _shut up!_ C’mon she’s over here.” They grabbed his arm, and started to drag him off to the 3rd conference room in the building. 

The walls were an off-white color, and the lighting was a gross yellow. Blue plastic chairs sat aligned on one wall, and by another was a brown metal desk. Painted hand prints littered the walls in fun-multi-colors, as well as a few college degrees and family portraits. Behind the desk was Biscuit Krueger and all her fun-sized-terrifying glory. In front of the desk sat a small girl, probably no older them the age of 13. 

Bisky looked up towards the new arrivals and gave a small smile and wave. “Mr Zoldyck, Kurta. Good morning, i apologize for the hour.” 

Illumi gave a pointed look at Kurapika, who shrugged in return. 

“It’s fine Mrs Kru-“

“Bisky.”

“-Krueger. Would you mind leaving the room so i can talk to her?” 

Bisky nodded then led her an Kurapika outside. 

Illumi looked down at the child and sighed. 

***

** 5:45 **

Now seated where Bisky previously was, Illumi leveled the girl with a stare. “Hello sweetie, what’s your name?” He asked, resting his chin on his palm. The girl’s eyes went up look at him. “You could call me Retz.”

“Retz? Very nice name, hun. How old are you? Do you remember what was happening when you called us?” 

“...You people like getting straight to the point. I’m 12, my birthday’s tomorrow...” 

“Happy early birthday. Do you remember what was happening? If you comfortable with it can you tell me as much as you can?” 

She let out a shaky breath and repositioned herself. The seating was uncomfortable, for both participants. “Maybe start from the beginning?” Illumi offered. 

She nodded and began to say, “When all of this started— or what started that i called?” 

“When all of this started, if that’s alright...i’m going to be recording this to review at a later connivence, i hope it’s not a bother.”

“It’s not a problem. It all started about a month ago, my brother...he and his friends didn’t always do the brightest things. Oh, he has custody of me...or whatever..yeah. But they didn’t do the most useful stuff, y’know? They were heavily involved in drugs...” 

“Mind telling me about that for a second?” 

“I...sure. They bought and sold drugs at our house. Um...am i going to be in trouble?” 

“No, hun. Your fine, keep on telling me what happened, K?” 

“Ok...he uh, yeah, he sold and took drugs into our house. He sometimes made me deliver them to this strange girl, i think i remember her name.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I think her name was Palm...palm something?” 

Illumi’s grip on the yellow file folder tightened, something Retz took notice of. “Do you know Palm, Mr Zoldyck?” 

“I...we’ve met. My association with Ms. Siberia won’t affect this tho, don’t worry. Continue, please.” 

“If you say so. She was really weird, yeah. My brother, he went with me one time— to Palm’s place. She was short on money at the time, so she gave him this antique.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know. He hung out with his friends more often after that, more drugs, more...everything.” 

“Retz, did he ever do anything to you?” 

“Sometimes...but uh, i don’t want to talk about _right_ now...” 

“Oh, ok. Continue?” 

“Ok... uh he just got really pissed off easily. Livid, even. Sometimes he’d break everything and get mad when he realized he’d have to buy new things. Cussed me out a lot, to.”

This was reminding Illumi of some really bad years in his life. This was also not going to as quick as Kurapika had said. He’d definitely bitch about it later to them. 

“That’s...well not good. Why did you make the call?” 

“It’s really strange. He was ok, yeah, we were in the basement. And all the sudden he just like...zones out on the TV. Then after a good minute or two he just looks at me, and passes out. So i tap him a couple times and he wakes up again and pounces on me. I got away from him and that’s when i made the call, i was hiding in the bathroom.”

“Besides jumping on you, what else was he doing that was threatening you, Retz?” 

“He tried choking me, Mr. Zoldyck.”

“Oh-”

“Choking me. My brother, my caretaker...he— he tried hurting me. I trusted him and tried to help him get better but he almost seriously _hurt me_? _Who_ would do that?” 

_God fuck, kurapika couldn’t warn me about this?_

This was getting hard and painful. So Illumi shut the recorder off uncharacteristically harshly. “Thank you, Retz. If it’s alright i’m going to step away for a moment. Kurapika will be taking over, excuse me.” 

The door slammed shut a second later in a flurry of black hair. Bisky and Kurapika jumped up from their seats. “Mr Zoldyck—“ Bisky intervened, stopping his stride with a hand to his shoulder. He looked down at her. 

“Mr. Zoldyck what’s going on?” 

“I- just- sorry, excuse me. Kurapika could you finish up for me— i need a few minutes.” 

Kurapika gave him a worried look but nodded. Before they headed over to retz, they leaned over and whispered, “Just go home, i’ll finish the report, mkay?” 

“Thanks, Kura’, i owe you. I’ll- shit- i’ll talk to you later i just need- fuck, ok i’m going now.” 

“Mhm, good idea. Take care, ‘Lumi.” 

He did not waste time leaving the station. 

***

** 6:23 am **

_They should be gone now. They should be at school. They’re ok. They’re not here,_

He thought as he fumbled with his apartment keys. Unlocking the door, the lights were shut off and all the doors had been closed. He threw his coat onto the counter and slammed his bedroom door shut. 

It was all coming back because that stupid little girl and her stupid brother and his stupid parents and his stupid self. His breathing was becoming heavier. 

He stripped off his shirt and wrapped the soft comforter around himself. 

He didn’t know what to feel. 

Well, he felt embarrassed for acting like that at work. And for acting in such manner around his boss and kurapika, for god’s sake. 

He also felt angry. Angry at Retz for some reason, angry at his parents, angry at himself, angry at the awful man Retz described, angry at Bisky, angry at Kurapika, angry at life. 

Another thing he felt was terror. Ice cold terror, like it was sleeping through every crack, crevice, and scar through his body, eloping his figure in it like a second skin. It was burning, but so cold— that pure terror he felt. 

He was feeling extremely warm now, and threw the covers away from him. _Was it getting hot in here?_ He glanced around sporadically, now feeling paranoid. _Was someone watching me?_ The tears came just as quick and began to fall even as his eyes skated around the room in such panic. 

It was getting hard to breathe. 

The creaking of a door made him snap his head towards the sound. Or made him momentarily break away from his inward spiral. 

Alluka’s wide— _scared_ — eyes stared back at him. “Illu-nii, are you alright?” She whispered. He blinked owlishly. “I...what?” 

“I asked if your alright.” 

“What-“ 

“Your acting weird...” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“Yeah...uh i thought you were at work- ?” 

He groaned, slamming his head onto the bed again. “I was, Alluka. I was.” 

She frowned, crossing her arms. “You aren’t now,” She pointed out. He ground his teeth. “No shit, Allu.” 

“And now your just...randomly here? And you were really starting to freak Kalluto and I out. They thought you were like loosing it or something—“ 

He did not have the heart to tell her that he was in fact loosing it every minute of each day. Or maybe if he did tell her she’d mind her business. It was a momentarily entertaining thought. 

“I got let off early.” 

“Your never let off early, stop bullshitting me.” 

“Don’t say that word, Allu.” 

“God, Illu-nii, i was trying to check on you and make sure you ok but now your here again trying to control every single aspect of my fucking life! Killua doesn’t do this, so why do you think you have the entitlement to?!” She demanded, but did not wait for a response. She was gone with the harsh slam of the door. 

_Wasnt she supposed to be at school?,_

he thought bitterly. 

He let out a muffled scream. Why the fuck did he even try at this point?

His phone buzzed. 

He ignored it.


End file.
